Heavy D!
Heavy D! (ヘビィ・D！, Hebī Dī!) first appeared in The King of Fighters '94 as the leader to the American Sports Team. Heavy D! was designed with the intent to create a unique type of pugilist. He was added to the series in spirit of other boxing characters popular at the time and gained his tall stature to separate himself from the rest of the cast. He was named after M.C. "Heavy D", a former hip hop artist from the group Heavy D & the Boyz. He is voiced by Toshikazu Nishimura. __TOC__ Story Heavy D! was once a famous boxer, but was expelled from normal competition due to seriously injuring a fighter during battle. He, Lucky Glauber, and Brian Battler received an invitation to the KOF '94 tournament, and formed the American Sports Team (originally known in The King of Fighters '94 as the U.S.A. Team). Like his teammates, Heavy D!'s invitation is unluckily snatched by opposing teams in this series and other games as a running gag. Personality Heavy D! is seen hanging out with Duck King and Todoh during the King Of Fighters '95 Tournament in King's club. Unlike most fighters, D! has a mild streak of brashness that borders on being outright cocky. Powers *'High-Speed Punch' - Heavy D! can deliver punches at superhuman-like speeds. *'Tornado Punch' - Heavy D! can deliver punches surrounded by a tornado-like aura. *'Energy Sparks' - Heavy D! can fire energy sparks with an uppercut. *'Energy Geyser' - By punching the ground, Heavy D! can create a small geyser of energy. *'Canon Punch' - Heavy D! can fire a strong projectile of energy with his punch. Fighting Style Heavy D! is an unorthodox shadowboxer with an extremely unique fighting style. D! relies heavily on defense and countering. He has an arsenal of textbook jabs, straights, hooks, straight hooks, uppercuts, undercuts, and crosses at his disposal. Heavy D!'s '98 stance is even tighter defensive-wise than his '94 counterpart, nearly tucking his face completely behind a set of massive forearms, with very few holes in his guard. He also has a small array of short-ranged, fast punches that can be buffered to become unblockable. Music *'Slum No. 5' - The King of Fighters '94, '98, '94 Rebout Game Apperances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a PS2 Maniac Striker for Joe *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout Mobile Appearances *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '95 - In the Women Team's stage with Duck King and Ryuhaku Todoh *The King of Fighters '97 - In the China stage with Duck King and Ryuhaku Todoh *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - Cameo in Wild Iori's ending *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Background cameo *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Background cameo *The King of Fighters XIII - Background cameo in '95 U.S.A. stage See Also *Heavy D!/Quotes Sprites Gallery Heavy-94.jpg|Heavy D!'s King of Fighters 94 artwork Image:Kof98_58.jpg|KOF 98 Illustration: Heavy D! leaving Ryuhaku and Duck King behind after receiving an invitation to the tournament. USA_Team.png Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in March Category:Boxers